1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an improved friction brake with mechanical self-boosting for a motor vehicle and to a method for operating such a friction brake.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A friction brake of the type with which this invention is concerned is known from German Patent Disclosure DE 101 05 752 A1 which discloses a friction brake embodied as an electromechanically actuatable disk brake. It has a friction brake lining, which is pivotably connected to a support element that in turn is pivotably connected to an abutment in a brake caliper. For actuating the friction brake, the support element is pivotable, which causes the friction brake lining to come to rest on a brake disk that forms a brake body. The support element braces the friction brake lining at a support angle that is oblique to the brake disk. Because of the oblique bracing of the friction brake lining, a frictional force exerted on the friction brake lining by the rotating brake disk creates a force component transverse to the brake disk, or in other words a pressing force with which the friction brake lining is pressed against the brake disk. Some of the pressing force to be exerted for braking is thus brought to bear via the support element, and only the remainder of the pressing force has to be brought to bear by an actuating device. The support element can therefore be thought of as a self-boosting device. The support angle at which the support element braces the friction brake lining obliquely to the brake disk determines a magnitude of the self-boosting. If the support angle is adjustable, then the magnitude of the self-boosting is both adjustable and settable.